


pluvia

by 2kids



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Horror, Lovecraftian, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Trans Character, no cishets spotted here and if there's one they probably die.. dont get attached, or at least tried to be lovecraftian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kids/pseuds/2kids
Summary: In hopes of fixing their failing marriage, Kun and Ten decide to go on a trip to a resort nearby so it may rekindle their love. Everything should be fine. It should be peaceful.Or, that's what everyone thinks until the first body is found.An eye for an eye. A life for a life.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 4
Collections: Trans NCT Fic Fest





	pluvia

**Author's Note:**

> i was unfortunately only able to post the prologue, but the following chapters will come soon~
> 
> prompt: #TFF063
> 
> working on this has been very fun for me and i hope everyone enjoys it as much as i did <3
> 
>   
> UPDATE via 201224: i unfortunately did not get to update this fic on time but i will now be working on it, i'm so sorry for the delay.

“Cold night, isn’t it?” The dirty white fluorescent lamp on the ceiling flickered upon the interrogation room and the man sitting inside, as Detective Lee Taeyong entered the room with an irritating cheery air following him.

As Taeyong took his coat off‐ which he shouldn’t even be carrying mid July- he sneakily stared at the man sitting across the old wooden table. Someone around Taeyong’s age, dressed in casual but messed up clothing, with matted dark hair atop a pair of sunken eyes; eyes with a haunted stare stamped in them. Haunted, like he had been exposed to something he should not have been.

“How would I know?” He asked in a voice that Taeyong concluded was hoarse from not being used in the previous hours. “I’ve been in this goddamn room for, what, a day?”

Pulling the empty chair back to sit down, Taeyong wore a sweet smile. “Apologies for that, sir. But if you cooperate, I’ll be able to let you go sooner. Now, what’s your name again?”

He snorted, tilting his head up to face Taeyong directly. “How about we pass the section where you try to convince me that you haven’t already read whatever information you could find about me in order to get me to speak?”

Taeyong’s smile thinned.  _ Just what I guessed.  _ “It would be foolish of me to have expected anything less from you, Mr Qian.”

“At least you’re honest, officer.” As if he had forgotten to add, his head perked up. “By the way, I believe that’s  _ Professor  _ Qian to you.” 

Taeyong would only be wasting precious time deceive him. If this weren’t a world class genius across him, his tactics could have worked as usual but in this case,

it was of no use. “You’re an interesting man, Qian Kun.”

A side of Kun’s lips twitched up. “Not the first time I hear that.”

“It’s the truth.” Taeyong placed his elbows on top of the table, bringing his hands together under his chin as he directed his stare towards Kun. “One of the youngest people in history to be awarded the title  _ professor _ and a well-known genius who chose to study art history instead of maths or physics like many expected, and got heavily criticized. One would think you’d avoid conflict to maintain your position but you speak up about the most controversial arguments. You’re a man of mysteries, professor.”

Kun shook his head slowly, a laugh escaping his mouth. “Did you arrest me to talk about my achievements?”

“No, well, for one… you aren’t arrested.” Taeyong rested his hands on the table again, putting on the smile Doyoung would refer to as his customer service one. “I just need a statement from you on what happened.”

“Then why did it take so long?” Kun fixed his stare on Taeyong and a shiver ran down Taeyong’s spine. It was again that feeling of the other person knowing more than he did. 

Taeyong collected himself quickly. “You aren’t the only witness.”

Then, Kun did something stupid that would be nothing more than a small quirk in any other case. He raised his right hand, running his thumb across the golden ring on his left hand mindlessly and that gesture was too big of an advantage for Taeyong.

Leaning back in his chair, Taeyong stretched his arms out in a seemingly inattentive manner. “Your husband was much more cooperative… what was his name? Lee something… Lee Yongqin?”

Kun’s reaction would be scary enough if Taeyong hadn’t braced himself. “Ten? You saw Ten? Where’s he‐ is he alright?” 

The pain in Kun’s voice and his wide open eyes made something stir in Taeyong. “I’m afraid I can’t‐”

“‐ _ bullshit! _ ” Kun slapped his hand down onto the table, trembling. “You’re lying. You know damn well you could tell me but you’re hiding it on purpose to keep me talking.”

“You don’t trust me.” It wasn’t a question.

“I’m a trans gay man.” Kun raised a brow, hand slowly balling into a fist. “My previous interactions with your colleagues haven’t been sunshine and rainbows. Why exactly should I trust  _ you _ now?”

“My husband would love to hear that I apparently no longer am gay,” said Taeyong dryly as he folded his arms over his chest. “And I have no interest in what got you into trouble previously.”

Kun smiled. Not a cheerful one at that, a smile unnaturally wide and not reaching his eyes. “Then ask your questions properly. Stop changing the subject, stop acting like I’m one of your usual dumb suspects, and keep in mind I see through whatever lie you try to feed me.”

Taeyong prided himself in his intelligence. Surely, he was no genius but he was above average and that was enough. Not when he had Qian Kun across him, apparently‐ it was driving him crazy. “Let me be honest with you, then; what we have in our hands doesn’t look so bright for you. Five dead bodies that look like they've been underwater for months and at least two missing people, at a fucking five-star hotel. The camera records show one of the missing people was last seen beside you, professor. Then poof, gone.”

_ Silence. _

“It wasn’t me,” whispered Kun after and it reeked of guilt if Taeyong had ever heard it. “I was right there, watching it happen and I couldn’t do anything. I failed.”

Taeyong leaned closer, doing his best to sound genuine. “Then tell me what happened.”

Kun laughed coldly. “You wouldn’t believe me, not in the world.”

“Try me.”

Something in Taeyong’s gut told him Kun was right. Taeyong ignored it.  _ I have to know.  _

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/kunyongs) ┆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wayvrising)


End file.
